


Arachnophobia

by KLLovesBands



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, reader is scared of spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLLovesBands/pseuds/KLLovesBands
Summary: You and Peter were cuddling and then you saw a spider. Peter isn't too fazed.





	Arachnophobia

You tended to spend most nights with Peter, most of the time at his place. Aunt May didn't mind, she trusted you two and she seemed to really like you. Today was no different. You two were cuddled up on the couch, having a movie marathon. Your head was on his chest and his arm around your shoulder as he occasionally leaned over to kiss the top of your head. A bowl of popcorn was placed atop the table in front of you. The two of you would only move from your position to lean forward and grab a bite, or sip from your drinks. You were perfectly content. Until you glanced over at the corner of the room, above the television.

  
"Peter." You jerked forward and smacked him across the chest. "Peter."

  
"What? What's wrong?" Peter looked around, alarmed at your sudden outburst.

  
"There's a spider." You stated, pointing to the culprit in the corner.

  
He sighed in relief and let out a small laugh. You smacked him again.

  
"It isn't funny! I get it you're Spider-Man and all, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm still scared of real spiders." You slouched back on the couch, crossing your arms and watching the spider to make sure it didn't move too far.

  
He stopped laughing, but still had a goofy smile on his face. "Okay, okay. I'll take care of it."

  
Peter got up from his place on the couch and walked towards the corner, trying to figure out if he could get it down without using his abilities. It slowly walked towards Peter, just enough so he could get it down. With his bare hands.

  
You cringed and buried yourself deeper in the couch. He walked back closer to you, the spider still in his hand, and showed you.

  
"See, it's just a little spider. It won't bite." He paused. "Okay, it might bite, but, I won't let it hurt you." He played with the spider in his hands, like it was some sort of pet or something.

  
"Okay, whatever, can you just get rid of it? Kill it or something?"

  
Peter looked offended and you rolled your eyes.

  
"Fine. Don't kill it, just take it outside. Please." You were deseperate to get this thing out no matter how attached Peter suddenly seemed to be.

  
Peter nodded and walked over to take it outside. You watched him as he opened the window and let it crawl away. He closed the window and plopped back on the couch beside you. Peter glanced at you snuggled into the corner of the couch, and held his arms out for you to get close to him again. You quickly moved from your position to cuddle into his chest. He wrapped his arms around you, and rested his chin on the top of your head.

  
"Thanks. You're the only spider I can tolerate." You mumbled against him.

  
"Tolerate? Wow that's mean, seeing as I just took time out of my movie to take care of a bug for you." He joked.

  
Smiling, you lifted your head to give him a peck on the lips. "Okay, maybe I like you, just a little bit."

  
He kissed you again, before you laid your head back down and fluttered your eyes closed.

  
"Love you, Parker." You whispered, just loud enough for him to hear as you drifted off to sleep.

  
"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> just an idea I got when my friend and I were talking and I got inspiration to write about it.  
> it's a little cheesy and such but I hope you guys enjoy it! :) if you guys have any suggestions for more Peter/reader's lemme know!!


End file.
